


Благие намерения

by ohne_titel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Да," - говорит Дерек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благие намерения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473631) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Стейк даже со скидкой стоит восемь долларов девяносто девять центов за фунт. Дерек берет кусок мяса в прозрачной пленке и кладет в корзину. Достает его и меняет на огромную упаковку говяжьего фарша: гамбургеры, вчерашние гамбургеры, поджаренный фарш с острым соусом, гамбургеры с лапшой, и так до конца недели. Еще можно взять консервированного тунца - по две банки за доллар - так ему, может, и хватит на стейк, если...

Он пытается разобраться в подсчетах - не забыть про бензин, дома еще осталось полпакета бобов и немного овсянки - поэтому не замечает, что шериф Стилински припарковал свою тележку возле холодильника и достает оттуда свиные отбивные.

\- Здравствуй, - говорит Стилински.

\- Добрый вечер, - настороженно отвечает Дерек. Все предыдущие встречи со шерифом к этому моменту заканчивались тем, что Дерек оказывался в наручниках.

\- Вышел за покупками? - Стилински подозрительно аккуратно кладет отбивные в тележку.

\- Да.

\- Послушай, я... - Стилински потирает подбородок и продолжает. - Я знаю, что он взрослеет не по дням, а по часам, и. Честно говоря, не желаю даже думать, чем вы там занимаетесь, так что...

\- Стайлз? - переспрашивает Дерек. Он не идиот, он знает, что Стайлз - сын шерифа, просто раньше ему как-то не приходилось заострять на этом свое внимание. Этот факт всегда оставался где-то на периферии, кроме, разве что, того случая, когда Стайлз взломал окружную базу данных с помощью отцовского пароля.

Лицо Стилински моментально превращается из дружелюбного в рассерженное.

\- Да, - ледяным тоном повторяет он. - Стайлз.

\- Вы что-то не то подумали, - говорит Дерек.

\- Отлично, это просто отлично, - кивает Стилински. - Потому что я подумал, что моему сыну шестнадцать, и как раз не хватало, чтобы какой-то ублюдок разбил ему сердце от нечего делать.

\- Вот этого, - медленно говорит Дерек, - совершенно точно не... Я вообще не понимаю, с чего вы взяли, что мы. Стайлз что-то сказал?

\- Я догадываюсь, что ты невысокого мнения о моих детективных способностях, - говорит Стилински, - но даже я могу понять в чем дело, когда кое-кто лазит в окно моего дома на втором этаже. Пару раз в неделю.

\- А, - говорит Дерек. - Это.

На самом деле вовсе не пару раз в неделю. Впервые это произошло, когда он прятался от охотников и искал тихое место, чтобы отдышаться, место, которое никому не пришло бы в голову проверить. Дом Стилински выходил прямо на лес, в окне горел свет, он мог... волк знал Стайлза, мог разобрать едва слышный шепот его сердцебиения. Стайлз закатил сцену, сказал:

\- Нет, нет, нет, ты что, спятил, ты серьезно, даже не думай... - и попятился, когда Дерек ввалился через окно и с громким стуком приземлился на пол. - ладно, понял, ты зашел в гости. И у тебя идет кровь, - но принес ему стакан воды, мокрую тряпку и бумажные полотенца, и обезболивающее. А потом кинул подушку, одеяло и вернулся к своим делам, оставив Дерека лежать на полу, в темном, узком, безопасном углу между кроватью Стайлза и стеной, где он наконец-то смог немного выспаться. Может, он и заходил потом, пару раз, когда ему нужна была помощь, а до Скотта было не дозвониться, да и какая вообще от него могла быть польза.

Стайлз тоже бесполезен, но по-другому, и всегда готов помочь; смотрит, что принес Дерек, внимательно слушает, а потом говорит, говорит, выдает по двадцать идиотских идей на одну мало-мальски приличную. В последнее время дел невпроворот, и Стайлз может сколько угодно закатывать глаза, когда видит, как Дерек прыгает с дерева за домом на крышу, но всегда поднимается, чтобы открыть окно.

\- И ты частенько появляешься после положенного времени, - говорит Стилински.

\- У меня нет "положенного" времени, - говорит Дерек. Рот Стилински превращается в узкую полоску.

\- Да, я в курсе, что ты старше Стайлза.

Дерек сжимает ручку корзины, только сейчас понимая, что Стилински как бы между прочим поставил свою тележку так, что та перекрывает единственный узкий проход между холодильником и стойкой с булочками для гамбургеров и хот-догов, и жидкостью для зажигалок, и ящиками с газировкой, и эта стойка значительно выше Дерека.

\- Мистер... шериф Стилински, честное слово, вы неправильно поняли... - начинает было Дерек, но Стилински поднимает руку, сухо улыбаясь.

\- Сынок, я не собираюсь тебя арестовывать. И не собираюсь слушать вранье. Когда оказываешься по ту сторону четвертого десятка, пара лет не кажутся такой уж большой проблемой, и мой сын взрослеет, я знаю, - Стилински говорит так четко, как будто несколько раз репетировал перед этим. - И он должен совершать свои собственные ошибки.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Дерек, но Стилински не обращает на него внимания и продолжает:

\- Он потерял мать, когда был совсем маленьким. Ты же знаешь, да? Немногие в его возрасте знают, что такое потерять близкого человека, но ты...

\- Да, - обрывает Дерек, и Стилински кивает, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Ну, я рад, что мы смогли поговорить. И теперь, когда я... - он смотрит на Дерека, прищурившись, и говорит, - скажем так, успокоился, и знаю, что у тебя благие намерения, и ты неравнодушен к моему сыну, и - тут его голос становится подчеркнуто ровным, - ты не принуждаешь его к тому, чего он не хочет, можешь заходить в гости. На ужин. Через входную дверь.

Он тянется мимо Дерека и достает из холодильника упаковку мраморных стейков, по шестнадцать долларов семьдесят пять центов за фунт.

\- Мы разогреем гриль, - добавляет он. Дерек отводит глаза от мяса.

\- Хорошо, - автоматически отвечает он.

\- Вот и славно, - говорит Стилински как-то чересчур искренне. - Увидимся.

\- Да, - говорит Дерек.

*

\- Привет, слушай, ты говорил моему отцу, что мы, ну ты знаешь, ну, делаем это? - произносит Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек успевает забраться в комнату.

\- А ты? - спрашивает Дерек.

\- Нет! Конечно, нет. Нет!

\- Ладно, - говорит Дерек. - Отлично.

\- Как будто бы я, ну то есть, кто бы вообще поверил, что мы с тобой, это же просто, - голос Стайлза становится все тише. - Это же бред.

\- Твой отец так не думает, - Дерек садится на кровать, и Стайлз разворачивает к нему кресло, одна нога подогнута, в яростно жестикулирующей руке зажат карандаш.

\- Ну, ладно, мой отец не думает, что я социально бракованный пария, который не может даже, ну, сходить на свидание, не говоря уж, - он выдыхает. - В общем, неважно, извини, если это было как-то странно. То есть, это наверняка было странно. Мог бы просто сказать, что это неправда.

\- И вместо этого объяснить, что я прихожу сюда зачем?

\- У меня все было рассчитано, - раздраженно говорит Стайлз. - У меня все было под контролем. Абсолютно. Ты должен был сказать, что записался на курсы в местном колледже, а я тебе помогаю.

\- В местном колледже.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз. - Курсы онлайн. Я записал тебя на тригонометрию и химию, я делал за тебя задания. У тебя тройка. С плюсом, по тригонометрии, - он снова разворачивается вместе с креслом, отстукивая торопливый ритм на подлокотнике, смотрит на Дерека и тут же морщится. - Ну ладно тебе, это должно выглядеть реалистично. Если бы ты учился на отлично, тебе не понадобилась бы моя помощь. Но ты конечно мог бы. Если бы захотел.

\- Может, было бы неплохо сообщить мне об этом гениальном плане? - говорит Дерек таким же раздражающе рассудительным голосом.

\- Я пытался, но дела, - волки, ведьмы, убийства, охотники, имеет в виду Стайлз, - все время было не до того, и ты выглядел как-то, - он прикусывает губу. - Ты был занят. Напряжен. В общем, я подумал, если тебя кто-нибудь спросит, ты просто нахмуришься, сделаешь загадочное лицо и отправишь к такой-то матери, а потом мы бы сказали, что тебе было неловко из-за аттестата. Я, честное слово, правда, понятия не имел, что ты возьмешь и скажешь моему отцу, что мы трахаемся!

\- Я этого не сказал.

\- Неважно, - говорит Стайлз. - Все в порядке.

\- Просто... не говори об этом так, - произносит Дерек. - Твой отец и без того думает, что я пользуюсь ситуацией, и ты...

\- Растлеваешь мое созревшее несовершеннолетнее тело?

\- Что?

\- Извини! - говорит Стайлз. - Я просто, извини, - говорит он, и уголок его рта опускается. - Я понимаю, что это все глупо, и тебе неприятно, потому что ты... - он вздыхает и слабо машет рукой в сторону Дерека, - весь офигенный, и роскошный, и все такое, а я, в общем, извини. - Он распрямляет плечи. - Ты хотел, чтобы я что-то проверил или...

У Дерека в сумке фотокарты, сделанные со спутника, и он хотел, чтобы Стайлз отсканировал их и собрал в одну карту, а потом, может, у него нашелся бы какой-то софт, с которым можно проанализировать линии лей и предсказать, где могут произойти какие-нибудь оккультные события, и Стайлз бы рассмеялся и сказал, что Дерек смотрел слишком много фильмов, и это вообще из разряда научной фантастики, чувак, серьезно. Но через пару дней он бы прислал Дереку сообщение с очередной идиотской идеей, и возможно, все бы получилось, и возможно, Дерек забрал бы его после школы, и они бы поехали куда-то по карте Стайлза, взяли бы чизбургеры, чтобы съесть по дороге, и Стайлз бы подключил к машине телефон, и рассказывал бы Дереку, что такое дабстеп, что такое ремикс, а Дерек сказал бы, я знаю, что такое ремикс, и Стайлз бы поспорил, что он не сможет назвать ни одной песни Jay-Z, и Дерек ответил бы, что Тупак все равно был единственным, кто делал это честно.

\- Ты не пария, - говорит Дерек.

\- Пария, - беззаботно отвечает Стайлз. - Это неважно.

\- В школе полно идиотов, - говорит Дерек. - С тобой все в порядке. Просто у некоторых людей это занимает немного больше времени, и потом все будет по-другому.

Брови Стайлза собираются в кучку над переносицей, а глаза постепенно увеличиваются в размерах.

\- Это что, мотивационная речь? - говорит он. - Ты что, толкаешь мне мотивационную речь на тему того, что я никак не могу ни с кем переспать?

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек.

\- Тебе не обязательно так себя вести, - говорит Стайлз, подскакивая с кресла. - Все нормально. Ты часто сюда приходишь, но я знаю, что тут ничего личного, я просто... полезный или что там. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, ну, в общем, тебе не до того.

\- Да, - невнятно и без особого убеждения произносит Дерек.

\- Ну, ладно, - говорит Стайлз и падает на кровать рядом с Дереком. - Зачем пришел?

\- Спутниковые карты, - рассеянно говорит Дерек. Он поднимает с пола свой рюкзак, и Стайлз тянется за рюкзаком мимо него. Костяшки их пальцев соприкасаются. Стайлз натянуто улыбается. Дерек поворачивает голову - немного, совсем чуть-чуть - и прижимается губами к его губам. Он не собирался, нет, но Стайлз удивленно выдыхает, приоткрывая рот. Роняет рюкзак и кладет руку на плечо Дерека, стискивает воротник его майки, и вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, попросить прощения, Дерек наклоняется к нему, толкает на кровать и накрывает собой, проводит пальцами по хрупкой челюсти Стайлза, его скулам, целует все крепче, пока не приходится поднять голову, чтобы вдохнуть.

Стайлз зажмурился, шея и щеки покрыты алыми пятнами. Дерек смотрит, как поднимаются его веки, как открываются глаза, большие, недоверчивые, ошеломленные.

\- Так ты все-таки хочешь растлить мое созревшее несовершеннолетнее тело? - спрашивает он.

Дерек падает на кровать рядом с ним и закрывает лицо руками. Он чувствует Стайлза, его тепло, ритмичный, спотыкающийся стук его сердца.

\- Этого не было, - безжизненно говорит он. - Это не должно было случиться.

Он не хотел, чтобы это случилось. Он думал и раньше - нет, не об этом, а о том, насколько все было бы проще, если бы укусили Стайлза, а не его туповатого друга. О том, что все было бы иначе, что все было бы почти приятно, можно было бы бегать по лесам со Стайлзом, показывать ему все, смотреть, как он учится. Дерек не испытывает ненависти к Скотту, тот в целом неплохой мальчишка, но он ведет себя, как засранец, постоянно опаздывает, появляется после того, как часами терся о свою подружку, надутый, недовольный. Стайлз слишком много болтает, постоянно несет какую-то чушь, кричит, не может справиться с собственными четырьмя конечностями, однажды щелкал ручкой так громко, что Дерек выкинул ее в окно, он постоянно ерзает так, что Дереку хочется схватить его, успокоить, но он умный, упрямый и верный. Он неравнодушный. Если бы укусили его, он бы ходил за Дереком по пятам, пока Дерек не согласился бы его учить; он не стал бы ждать, пока едва не покалечит кого-то.

\- Но это вроде как случилось, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Не начинай, - резко обрывает его Дерек.

Стайлз тяжело сглатывает, а потом садится, свесив ноги с кровати.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. - Проехали.

Дерек отходит подальше, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между мягкой нижней губой Стайлза и уголовно наказуемым стояком у себя в джинсах. Стайлз вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и сидит, уставившись в пол.

\- Тебе шестнадцать, - говорит Дерек больше себе, чем Стайлзу.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз, а потом, взбодрившись, добавляет, - так что, гипотетически, если бы мне исполнилось семнадцать через, э-э, пару недель, то...

\- Сколько именно недель?

\- Двадцать, э-э, шесть? - замолкает Стайлз.

\- Я не могу ввязываться с тобой в романтические отношения, - резко говорит Дерек. - Это невозможно, этого не будет никогда, и ты должен немедленно выбросить это из головы.

\- Ладно, я понял, - говорит Стайлз. Уголок его рта едва заметно дрожит. Он пахнет чем-то соленым. Он пахнет грустью.

\- Нет, я не думаю, что ты ты понял, - Дерек разворачивается к нему. - Ты человек. Я не могу защитить тебя так, как мог бы. Так, как надо. Ты хотя бы понимаешь, в какой опасности окажешься, если кто-то узнает, кем ты для меня являешься? Если кто-то подумает, что до меня можно добраться через тебя? Ты такой. Ты умный, и смелый, и. - Он вздыхает и садится на кресло Стайлза. - Ты поступишь в колледж. Ты лучше всего этого, и я не собираюсь подвергать тебя опасности.

\- Я уже в опасности, - говорит Стайлз. Дерек откидывается на спинку кресла, сжимает подлокотники, думает о Стайлзе, окровавленном, избитом. Или еще хуже.

\- Я не выдержу, если с тобой что-то случится из-за меня, - наконец, говорит он. Стайлз смотрит на него, не моргая.

\- Не выдержишь? - мягко спрашивает он.

\- Нет, - признается Дерек и целует его по-настоящему, соскальзывает с кресла на колени между раздвинутых ног Стайлза, поднимается ему навстречу, когда Стайлз берет его лицо в ладони и запускает пальцы ему в волосы.

*

\- Какой стейк ты предпочитаешь? - спрашивает Стилински, щедро посыпая мясо, разложенное на столе, чесночной солью. Стайлз стоит снаружи, укладывая уголь в гриль и подозрительно посматривая на них сквозь стеклянные двери.

\- С кровью, - говорит Дерек и наклоняется к фотографии женщины в пластиковом кресле. Она на последнем месяце беременности, красивый рот приоткрыт. Она смеется.

\- Мать Стайлза, - говорит Стилински.

\- Да, - говорит Дерек. Он целовал такой же рот уже десятки раз, тянул время, принимал ответные поцелуи, однажды опоздал на встречу со Скоттом - всего однажды - потому что целовал Стайлза в машине, целовал его шею, уголок его челюсти, прижимался к нему, терся носом о ключицу, пока Стайлз вздыхал и притягивал его еще ближе, уверенно опустив ладонь ему на шею.

\- Она была особенной, - говорит Стилински. Он смотрит на стейки и рассеянно улыбается. - Огромные карие глаза, как у Бэмби, и такая умница. Этой женщине невозможно было сказать "нет".

\- Да, - говорит Дерек.

**Author's Note:**

> и тогда я сказала ему глазами чтобы он снова спросил да и тогда он спросил меня не хочу ли я да сказать да мой горный цветок и сначала я обвила его руками да и привлекла к себе так что он почувствовал мои груди их аромат да и сердце у него колотилось безумно и да я сказала да я хочу Да.
> 
> \- Джеймс Джойс.


End file.
